Fallen for a RainbowHaired Warrior
by Jeff Hardys Baby Girl
Summary: This is my very first story. So i'm sorry if it's not good. Enjoy. Danielle left everything behind in 2002. 4 years later after the incident, will she be able to pick up the pieces of what she left behind or will one man never forgive and forget?
1. Chapter 1: Going Back

Chapter 1: Going Back

_Flashback_

_March 27__th__, 2002_

"_Jeff, where are you?" I ask looking around the house. I go room to room but can't find him. "Jeff, where are you? I have something really important I need to tell you" *I can't believe it Jeff will be so happy!* I go into a room Jeff told me not to go in unless he was with me, his art room. "Jeff, are you in here?"_

"_I can't believe it"_

"_Finally I found you, you can't believe what?"_

"_I can't believe you" He turns around and glares at me._

"_What do you mean you can't believe me?!"_

"_I can't believe I really thought you loved me!"_

"_I do love you Jeff!"_

__

"Did you love me when you were fucking Randy Orton?!"

"_What?! I never slept with Randy!"_

"_Ok, then who did you sleep with?!"_

"_No one, Jeff! It's only been you!"_

"_I can't believe you!"_

"_Jeff, I would never cheat on you with anyone!"_

"_Whatever" He rolls his eyes and turns around._

"_Jeff I love you and would never cheat on you" Tears start rolling down my face._

"_Get out"_

"_What?"_

"_Get the hell out of my house!"_

_I run out of the room afraid of what might happen next. _

_End of flashback_

August 29th, 2006

This was it. I was going back. I was going back to the one place I left almost 4 years ago. The only thing that's going through my head is why the hell did I come back? I left the business, I left my friends, and I left the one man I loved the most. Why would I go back? Why would I go back and work with the man that hurt me? The man who is the father of my baby boy, Kyle, but doesn't know it. I pull up into the parking lot of the arena and just sit there in my car for about 15 minutes anticipating whether I should go in or not. *But remember you promised Stephanie you'd be here tonight* I finally get out of my car and head for the door to check in.

"Excuse me miss? Do you have a backstage pass?" The security guard at the door asks.

"Um, no, but I work here. It's my first day" I say with my cutest smile.

"Name, please?" He asks while looking in a book I suppose has all the wrestlers and divas names in it.

"Danielle Sutta" I say as he starts flipping through pages and stops and looks at me and nods. I smile and head inside. As I'm walking down halls I turn one corner and walk straight into someone. I stumble backwards and I'm about to apologize when I look up and see…


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Again

Chapter 2: Meeting Again

I look up and see… Matt Hardy. His eyes grow wide when he sees me and he grabs me into a big bear hug.

"Danielle, I can't believe it's really you" He starts swinging me back and forth.

"Matt, it's only been about 4 years and I'm not a rag doll, you know?"

"Yeah, 4 years to long and I know it's just I've missed you so much" He stops swinging me and just squeezes me.

"Matt, you'll never see me again if you don't loosen your grip" I try squirming out of his vice grip.

"I'm sorry" He let's go of me and sets me on my feet again.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome" He smiles that cheesy smile that always made me laugh.

"Whatever" I roll my eyes and giggle.

"Matt, who is this?" I hear someone say behind me.

I know that voice. It's the same voice of the man I left 4 years ago.

"Jeff, take a good look at her" He turns me around to face Jeff.

Jeff looks at me for awhile trying to figure out who I am.

"Matt, she doesn't look familiar. Sorry" He shrugs and keeps looking at me trying to remember.

"Are you serious, man? She doesn't look familiar at all?" He says shocked that Jeff wouldn't know who I was.

Jeff shakes his head. "She doesn't look familiar at all"

I laugh. "You don't know who I am, Jeffy Bear?" That was always the nickname I would call him while we were together. I was the only one who could use it or he would snap if anyone else called him that.

"No way?! Danielle?!" He looks so shocked to see me.

"Yep! The one and only! Took you long enough" I smirk and put my hands on my hips and tilt my head a little.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it's really you" He picks me up and gives me the same bear hug Matt gave me a few minutes ago.

"You Hardy boys really like hugs, don't you?" I say trying to squirm out of Jeff's vice grip this time. But instead he tightens his grip.

"Yep" They say in unison.

"Jeff?" I say as his grips keeps getting tighter and tighter.

"Yes?" Not loosening his grip even a little.

"Can you put me down?" I say gasping for air.

"Why?" He looks at me with those eyes that had always made me melt back then. Now they just reminded me of that night and how his eyes looked.

I turn away loosing contact with his eyes. "Because you're squishing me"

"Oh, sorry, Danielle" He sets me down on my feet.

"Thank you" I keep looking the other way not wanting to look into those eyes.

"You guys I'll be right back I have to go to Vince's he wanted me for something. See ya" Matt says as he walks down the hall in the other direction.

There's a long silence between me and Jeff until Jeff finally says something.

"So, um, how you been?" He asks rubbing the back of his neck.

"Fine you?" Keeping my eyes focused on the hall in front.

"Fine" I can tell he's very nervous. "So, what's happened in the last 4 years with ya?"

"Um, well, I actually had a baby boy" I look at him wanting to see his reaction.

He looks hurt. "Oh, well, nice what's his name?"

"Kyle" I say with a weak smile.

"Oh, nice name" He looks even more hurt, because that was the name me and Jeff had planned on giving our baby boy whenever we had one. I just wish I could tell him that Kyle is his son, but I can't.

"Danielle?" I hear a voice say behind me. I see Jeff get angry and I turn and see…


	3. Chapter 3: What Just Happend?

Chapter 3: What Just Happened?

I turn and see the one and only Randy Orton standing right behind me with a smirk on his face.

"What do you want, Randy?" I say getting angry as well.

"That's not a very nice way to greet someone you haven't seen in awhile" He says stepping closer to me.

I feel Jeff grab my arm and gently pull me back so he's in front of me.

"Leave her alone, Orton" Jeff says get angrier by the second.

"Wow, Hardy, I'm not in the mood to fight. I just came here to see Danielle, that's all" As he reaches out to touch my face. Jeff slaps his hand away.

"Don't touch her" Jeff moves me farther behind him.

"I can do whatever the fuck I want, Hardy. And anyways it's not like I haven't touched her before. Do you remember that Danielle?" He looks towards me and smirks.

"I never slept with you Randy! I would never do that with you of all people. Maybe you're thinking about a fantasy but that's as close as you will ever get to sleeping with me!" I practically scream at him remembering he's the one who broke me and Jeff up with that rumor he started.

"Wow, just because Jeff's here Danielle, you don't have to go and lie about sleeping with me." He put his hands up in defense.

I finally have enough of him and I launch myself at him and start beating the crap out of him. I feel a pair of arms grab my waist and pull me off Randy and hold me back as I try fighting out of who's ever arms are around me. I finally break free just as Randy gets up and I attack him again. Those same arms holds me back again as a voice yells at us.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Vince McMahon voice comes out of nowhere.

"Oh god" Matt says as he approaches the scene.

"This bitch just attacked me after I came over to say hi and welcome her back!" Randy says holding his jaw. *Yeah I hope that hurt you asshole*

"What? You came over here running your mouth and then she attacked you" Jeff says coming to my defense. *Thanks Jeff*

"Well, I don't care what happened, I want the three of you in my office now!" Vince says as he walks back to his office. Randy gets up and heads for Vince's office. While he walks pass me he looks at me and smirks. I practically jump out of Jeff's arms to go and attack Randy once more but Jeff just tightens his grip.

"Danielle, he's not worth it" He whispers in my ear as he tries calming me down.

I burst into tears "No, Jeff! He ruined our relationship with that stupid ass rumor of his!"

Jeff just holds me as he rocks me back and forth. "I know, Danielle, and I'm sorry. I should've listened to what you had to say instead of taking it the wrong way. And maybe if I hadn't have done that Kyle, probably could've been my kid. But I screwed up and I just broke it off without letting you explain and I'm very sorry about that." A tear rolls down Jeff cheek. I wipe it away.

"Jeff, Kyle is…" I get cut off by Matt.

"You guys better get down to Vince's office or he's going to get super mad" Matt says looking a little worried at the thought.

"Yeah, you're right" Jeff lets go of my waist and guides me to Mr. McMahon's office.

"I'll be in the locker room" Matt yells after us. We turn a corner and then we're in front of Mr. McMahon's office. We walk inside and see Vince with his angry face on and we knew something bad was going to happen to one of us. Me and Jeff sit down on the couch next to Randy. Jeff sat next to Randy and put me on the side cause he knew I was going to beat that asshole senseless if I sat next to him. After a long silence, Vince looks at us.

"Danielle, Jeff, Randy, I want the truth about what happened out in the hall. So, I want the three of you to each tell me your side of the story. Randy, you first" Vince says getting up from his chair and going to the front of his desk.

"Ok, so I saw Danielle from behind and I went up to say hi and welcome her back and Jeff got all in my face everytime I tried talking to her and then she jumped from behind Jeff and attacked me." Randy says holding his jaw making it look like I hurt him.

"Ok, Jeff your side" Vince says taking his eyes off of Randy and on to Jeff.

"Well, Randy came over to me and Danielle while we were talking and he came over and tried touching her and all that shit and so I moved Danielle behind me. And then he brought up something in the past and then Danielle told him that she never did that and Randy said she was lying and then Danielle jumped from behind me and attacked Randy and then that's when you came in" Jeff says in one breath practically.

"I see, Danielle" He focuses on me. "What your side of the story?"

"It's the same as Jeff's" I say as I try holding back the tears hoping Vince wasn't going to fire me. I mean I just got here for Pete's sake.

"Ok, I already have my decision made. Danielle, Jeff you guys go get ready for tonight and Randy as for you, you will not be competing tonight. I am suspending you for 30 days." Vince says as he goes and sits back at his desk. *Oh my god, what just happened?*


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Just Not Ready

Chapter 4: I'm Just Not Ready

Me and Jeff got up from the couch and leave as quickly as possible before Vince said anything else. On our way back to the Hardy's locker room Jeff and I were silent. And then something happened that I couldn't believe. Jeff wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I was shocked at first but then it passed and I leaned into him. When we walked into the locker room Matt got up and ran over to us.

"Are you guys….whoa" He stops as he looks at Jeff's arm around me and me leaning into him. "What's going on here?" He asks a little shocked but also seems very excited.

"Well, nothing really, it's just Randy got suspended and we're just so happy cause he'll be away from Danielle for a whole 30 days" Jeff says and kisses my forehead.

"It looks like something" Matt raises his eyebrow and looks at me and smirks. I look away blushing and unwrap Jeff's arm around me and go over to Matt and punch his arm and go over to the couch and sit down.

"Ow," Matt says grabbing his arm where I punched him. "Man, I forgot how hard you punch" I laugh and so does Jeff and he comes over and sits down next to me.

"Matt, you're such a baby" Jeff says laughing at the older Hardy.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go find Ashley" And with that he walks out the door. A long silence falls between me and Jeff.

"So, um, you have a son?" Jeff asks breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Uh, yeah I do"

"Nice, Kyle right?"

"Yeah"

"How old is he?" Jeff asks trying to keep the conversation going.

"He's 4"

"Really?" He asks sounding a bit hurt.

"Yeah"

"Cool, um, who's the father?"

I take a deep breath tempting whether I tell him he's the father or not "Jeff, Kyle is your kid"

"What?" He sounds a bit shocked but mostly excited.

"You're Kyle's father"

"Really?"

I nod "Would you like to meet him?"

"Hell yeah! When?"

"After the show, would be good. He won't be going to sleep anytime soon" I laugh at the comment and so does Jeff.

"He excited about his momma being a wwe diva again?"

"Yeah, he is very excited, in fact he wanted me to get his favorite superstar's autograph"

"John Cena's?"

"Nope" I get up from the couch and head over to the door "His dad's"

"His dad works he… wait that's me" He says with the biggest grin on his face.

I laugh which makes him laugh too. He walks over to me and wraps his arms around my waist.

"Jeff what are you doing?" I say getting a little uncomfortable.

"Danielle I've missed you so much" He pushes me onto the door and puts all his body weight onto me. "I've missed your laugh, the way you used to look at me, the way you kissed me, everything"

"Jeff, we shouldn't…" I get cut off by his lips attaching to mine. I hear the lock on the door click. I push Jeff away from me.

"Jeff stop!"

"Why Danielle? Didn't you miss me too?"

"Yes I did but Jeff, I still hurt" Tears start rolling down my face.

"I know Danielle and I'm sorry. Please stop crying" He wipes away my tears. I lean into the door.

"Jeff I'm sorry but I can't do this"

"Why not Danielle?"

"I just can't"

"Don't you think it would be better for Kyle to have a father in his life?"

"Don't bring him into this"

"Why not? Isn't it because of him that you don't want to get back together?"

"No Jeff, this has nothing to do with him!" I yell getting angrier the more I stand here.

"Then what does this have to do with?"

"JEFF I'M JUST NOT READY!" I yell. I unlock the door and walk out of the room leaving a shocked looking Jeff standing in the doorway watching me walk away.


	5. Chapter 5: Time to Tell the Truth

**Sorry about how short it is, but I promise next chapter will be longer. Enjoy :)**

* * *

After the incident between me and Jeff, I head back to the hotel I was staying at. I park my car and head over to the lobby to get my key to my room. After I get the key I get into the elevator. I try to clear my head of the millions of thoughts running through it. Mostly just debating whether I should tell Kyle who his real father is. The ding of the elevator brings me out of my thoughts. I head down the hall to my room. When I walk in the door I see Kyle and my bother, Ryan, sitting in front of the T.V. watching Raw.

"Hey Danielle" Ryan says getting off the couch and giving me a hug.

"Hey Ry, how was he tonight?" I ask, gesturing towards Kyle. Who was still seated in front of the T.V.

"He was great, as always. Hey Kyle come say hi to your mom" Kyle gets off the couch and comes over to me.

"Hi mommy" He hugs me as I pick him up.

"Hey, sweetie"

"Mommy, I missed you"

"I missed you too"

"So what'd you get me? Did you get Jeff Hardy's autograph?" He asks with the biggest grin on his face.

"Um, no I didn't sorry pumpkin"

"It's ok" A frown replaces the grin that was on his face.

"Sweetie, I need to tell you something"

"What is it, Mommy?"

"Well, uh, you know how I told you that your father didn't know about you and left me before I could tell him I was pregnant with you?"

"Yes"

"Well, I lied to you about him leaving me and he didn't know about till tonight"

"Do you mean my daddy is a wrestler?"

"Yes, I do"

"It would be so cool if Jeff Hardy was my daddy. I want to grow up and be just like him" I can't help but smile at that comment.

"Well, what if I told you that Jeff Hardy is your father?"


End file.
